El oscuro llamado de los sueños
by fool-maren
Summary: Ubicado en los ultimos capitulos de HBP. A veces en los sueños encontramos el llamado del verdadero amor. Se que deseas golpearme. En tus sueños Malfoy. Descuida Granger...no te lo permitiria. One Shot


**El oscuro llamado de los sueños**

El aire se tornaba más cálido cada día. Estaban sentados en los últimos escalones que daban al patio aprovechando los rayos de sol, mientras esperaban por su próxima clase de Transformaciones. Ron parecía muy entusiasmado en tratar de realizar un hechizo con solo pensarlo. Movía su varita en pequeños círculos concéntricos, acentuando el profundo ceño de su frente y el enrojecimiento cada vez más notorio de su semblante. A su derecha Harry se encontraba apoyado contra la pared continuaba aún con su soliloquio sobre sus sospechas de lo que tramaba Malfoy. Ron solo fruncía de vez en cuando su ceño o profería un "um" cada vez que Harry hacía un silencio tras alguna afirmación sobre sus sospechas. El cual se comenzaba a impacientar en espera de algo más que pequeños sonidos monocordes o movimientos de varita de parte del pelirrojo.

Sentada dos escalones más abajo a su derecha Hermione, trataba de leer sobre _"La Interpretación de Runas en la edad oscura"_ del grueso libro que tenía sobre sus piernas. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista y le dirigía a su amigo una rápida hojeada.

-Bueno, si Harry estoy de acuerdo. –le dijo Hermione mientras pasaba la hoja-. Pero eso no quiere decir que este trabajando para Voldemort.

Ron en ese segundo parecía como si se hubiese atragantado con su propio pensamiento, porque exhalo una bocanada de aire, y casi se cae hacia delante.

-No lo llames así. –le reprocho a Hermione un segundo después-. Vold…. –pero no se atrevió a seguir-. A tú sabes quién.

-¿Por qué no? -le increpo Hermione mirándolo atentamente-. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Sigue siendo la misma persona la llames como la llames. –y haciendo una pausa-. Voldemort, tu sabes quién o….

-El Señor Oscuro. –termino por Hermione, la frase Harry-. Así es como lo llaman sus seguidores. –concluye con los ojos totalmente oscurecidos.

-Si bueno eso no lo discuto, pero no sé,… aún no me acostumbro a oír su nombre. No después de todo lo que el Innombrable hizo. –murmura Ron con un dejo de resquemor en su voz-. O puede estar haciendo. –y retuerce sus labios en una mueca de preocupación.

-Dumbledore se hará cargo. Él sabrá como detenerlo. –dice Harry con resolución-. Para eso son las clases que me está dando, para saber como acabar con él para siempre.

-¿Ya sabes Harry cuándo será la próxima reunión? -le pregunta Hermione que se había quedado escuchándolo atentamente.

-No. –le dice Harry mientras estira sus piernas para acomodarse mejor-. En realidad no lo he visto en los últimos días. He estado revisando el mapa más de una vez para saber cuándo desaparece Malfoy, y noté que Dumbledore también lo hace. –agrega mientras se queda rascando un segundo en silencio la nuca.

-Debe estar ocupado con todo lo de la Orden y el Ministerio. Ahora que los Mortifagos están más activos y con tantas desapariciones, dudo que tenga mucho tiempo de sobra. –comenta distraídamente Ron que había desistido de intentar conjurar un hechizo con la mente.

-Los del Ministerio lo único que pretenden es quedar bien ante la Comunidad Mágica, poco les importa si encarcelan a inocentes o no. Mientras den una imagen de eficiencia. Todo es permitido. –dice Harry con desprecio-. Dicen que están preocupados en detener a Voldemort. Pero es mentira. Lo único que les importa es salvar sus pellejos. –agrega Harry cada vez más furioso-. Dándole más tiempo a Voldemort y sus seguidores para hacerse más fuerte. Ellos saben que el único capaz de enfrentarlo es Dumbledore, pero sólo parece que quieren detenerlo.

-Este….eh. Pero no todos en el Ministerio son así. –dice Ron mientras guarda su varita en el interior de su túnica-. No pondré las manos en ningún caldero por Percy, y bueno Malfoy ya está en Azkaban así que no cuenta. Pero mi padre, él si aprecia a Dumbledore y sabe lo importante que es para esta lucha.

-Pero el Ministerio no es un solo hombre Ron. Y ya sabemos que no todos son fieles a Dumbledore ahí. –le recrimina Hermione quién había dejado de leer su libro hace un buen rato-. No es tan sencillo como parece. Acuérdate de lo que sucedió el año pasado.

-Si, eso es algo que no puedo olvidar. –murmura Harry sobándose inconscientemente su mano izquierda, donde Dolores Umbridge lo había obligado a tallar sobre su propia piel que él era un mentiroso-. Y es por eso que no me gusta saber que hay un Mortifago merodeando tranquilamente por todo el colegio.

-¿Qué Mortifago? -le pregunta Ron alarmado, acomodándose mejor en la escalinata para observar en todas direcciones.

-Malfoy. –le contesta tranquilamente Harry.

-Pero Harry, de eso no estamos seguros. –le reprocha Hermione después de un segundo de mirarse con Ron en silencio con cara de preocupación. –Además pensemos. –y su tono de voz se asemeja demasiado al que adquiere la profesora McGonagall cuando se disponía de dictar clase-. Malfoy es demasiado joven para ser un Mortifago. ¿Además qué clase de servicio estaría capacitado para brindarle a Voldemort?

-Eh, um…. –se queda dudando por un instante Harry-. Pero yo estoy….

-Capaz que quiera tener un hurón como mascota. –dice entre risas Ron-. Para que salte de un lado a otro mientras prácticas sus maldiciones.

-Lo digo en serio Ron. –le reprende Hermione seria, mirándolo con reproche.

-Yo también. –dice Ron quien continuaba riéndose, tornándose su rostro cada vez más rojo.

-De verdad que a veces es imposible hablar contigo. –le dice Hermione dándole la espalda ofendida.

-No estoy seguro que clase de servicio le pueda brindar Malfoy a Voldemort. Pero no me gusto para nada su cara de satisfacción cuando salió de la tienda de Borgin y Burkes, en el callejón Knockturn. –dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido mientras rememoraba ese momento en su mente-. Nada que produjera esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro, es algo bueno.

-Yo creo que te estás obsesionando con eso Harry. –le reprocha a su lado Ron que había comenzado a jugar de nuevo con su varita en el interior de su bolsillo-. Digo, no es normal. Y en el caso de que estuviera intentando hacer algo¿qué sería? Alguna estupidez de seguro. –dice con un dejo burlón de su voz.

-Bueno yo no subestimaría tanto a Malfoy Ron. Por algo su padre era un Mortifago. –dice Hermione luego de un segundo de silencio y al ver la expresión de exaltación en el rostro de Harry agrega de inmediato-. Pero no quiere decir que él lo sea.

-Como sea. –dice Harry con un suspiro poniéndose de pie-. Igual lo seguiré manteniendo vigilado y cuando quiera hacer algo, ahí estaré para detenerlo. –agrega con resolución-. No sería la primera vez.

-Si creo que es lo mejor. –dice también Ron levantándose él también y profiriendo un gran bostezo mientras estira todo su cuerpo-. Aún falta. –murmura mirando el gran reloj-. ¡Maldición! Me acabo de acordar que me olvide arriba la revista con las últimas novedades en escobas de alta competición. –y mirando a Harry esperanzadoramente-. Me acompañas a buscarla, quiero mostrarte la nueva versión de La Barredora, y unas Saetas que creo que te gustarían.

Harry duda un segundo mirando de reojo a Hermione que había resoplado casi imperceptiblemente cuando Ron comenzó a hablar de nuevo de escobas voladoras.

-Vayan por mí. –le dice después-. Así puedo terminar de leer este capítulo tranquila.

-Vamos. –le insiste Ron a Harry tirando de su brazo.

-Volveremos en seguida Herm. –le dice Harry que casi es arrastrado escalera arriba por su amigo.

Hermione se los queda observando alejarse un momento mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro totalmente resignada. Una leve brisa había comenzando a levantarse, más a lo lejos se podía sentir las voces amortiguadas de un grupo de alumnos que se dirigían hacia el lago. Después vuelve a reinar el silencio. No pasarían de un par de minutos hasta que termina de leer lo que le quedaba del capitulo. Hermione cierra el libro que tenía en su regazo. Duda por un segundo en continuar sentada ahí o subir a la torre Gryffindor en busca de Harry y Ron. Siendo ese el preciso instante en que se da cuenta que está sola a escasos metros de Draco Malfoy.

Draco observaba en dirección a la galería izquierda del castillo, por donde estaban desapareciendo las figuras robustas de Crabbe y Goyle. Su mirada parecía perderse más allá de esos muros, tornando a sus ojos grises más tormentosos a cada instante. Como si debatiera una silenciosa guerra consigo mismo. En donde todo a su alrededor deja de tener sentido. Las voces se acallan, y el sol parece perder su intensidad. Y su mundo se centra en una habitación y una tarea que le ha sido encomendada. En donde los juegos estúpidos se han terminado. Donde el castigo para su fracaso es la muerte misma. Peor aún de los seres que ama. Donde más allá del éxito o el fracaso, Draco sabe que parte de esa inocencia morirá para siempre.

Y el mundo tendrá otro color y otro sabor en su boca. Que el alma se cubrirá de nuevas cicatrices, dotándolo de una nueva piel que lo resguardará y a la vez lo alejará cada vez más de lo humano. Es el precio que deberá pagar. Draco lo sabe y lo acepta.

Arriba en el cielo, el sol ha menguado en su intensidad. Ahora solo es un anillo rojo, desprovisto de calor blandiéndose en el firmamento.

Hermione lo observa en silencio. Su vista se pierde por sobre su figura, tratando de distinguir en su rostro algo de todo lo que presupone Harry. Algo que le diga que aquel chico de dieciséis años no es más que un arrogante y mimado niño rico. Que lo más difícil que haya enfrentado en la vida, sea no poder comprar a tiempo lo que quería. Y ella, no puede percibir más que eso.

Draco siente el peso de una mirada sobre su rostro. Y gira involuntariamente la cabeza. Ahí esta Granger mirándolo. Tiene el ceño levemente fruncido y un gesto de concentración en todo su rostro. Taladrándolo con su mirada, analizándolo por partes. "Muy típico de la sangre sucia" piensa con desprecio. Ella parece no notar que él la ha descubierto. Por algún motivo esto irrita a Draco. "Estúpida". Lo sigue mirando, como si con eso pudiera ponerse a su altura.

Y ahora es Draco el que la observa clavando sus ojos grises en el rostro de Hermione. Nada. Ella parece perdida en otro mundo. La muy zorra. ¿Qué pretende lograr mirándolo de ese modo? Un profundo gesto de desprecio se apodera de todo su semblante. Draco mira en ambas direcciones tratando de localizar a las figuras del pobretón y de Harry. Pero no hay nadie mas ahí, solo ellos dos. Una mueca de placer curva sus finos labios. Y sin saber muy bien porqué avanza hacia donde está sentada la chica.

Hermione no lo ve acercarse. Hace mucho tiempo que sus pensamientos abandonaron esta realidad. Ni siquiera es consciente de que tenía la vista clavada en el Slytherin. Solamente mira sin ver, y piensa. Piensa en Harry y Ron en lo que les depara el destino. Si los sueños algún día perderán la magia y que sabor tendrán después de eso.

Unos pasos se aproximan. Y una voz proveniente como de otro mundo la devuelve a la realidad.

-¿Admirándome Granger?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno admítelo. Es como un privilegió casi único para ti. -le dice Draco en un susurrante siseo al tiempo en que sus finos labios se torcían en una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

Hermione lo contempla sorprendida como si en ese mismo momento un inmenso Troll se hubiese aparecido de repente delante de ella propinándole un fuerte mazazo en pleno rostro. Sus ojos relucen de furia y una mueca de asco surca su cara, tan visceral y profunda como el tono con que deja deslizar las palabras por sus labios.

-Eres francamente patético, Malfoy si piensas que te observaba. -le escupe con esos ojos que se asemejan a dos carbones encendidos. Mientras en el aire aún resuenan el eco de Esa última palabra. Malfoy.

Draco jamás escucho sonar así a su apellido, ni siquiera en labios de "el valioso Potter, el Elegido" que últimamente parecía no cansarse de repetirlo. Como si esas seis simples letras pudieran cargar tanto desprecio en su construcción, dotándolas de una forma propia. Observa los labios de la Gryffindor los ve moverse en cámara lenta, hasta podría jurar percibir como si le diera asco la sola formación del mismo en su boca, ensuciando sus labios de una forma más cruda y desgarrante que cualquier maldición.

"¿Cómo se atreve ha llamarlo así¿A pensarlo siquiera¿Él patético? Asquerosa, apestosa sangre sucia". Si su hedor le llega fuerte y nítido a todos sus sentidos, desbordándolos. "Perra. Maldita"

Y contraataca. Draco jamás huirá de un combate verbal es un maestro en ellos. Sabe como hacerlos, sabe como herir con las palabras y no permitirá que una hija de muggles con pelo de rata sea la excepción.

-¿Yo patético? Yo, ni siquiera pierdo mi tiempo en pensar en alguien de tu clase. No te halagues. –y haciendo un silencio-. Eso se lo dejo a las pobres comadrejas. –agrega levantando una ceja divertido.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? -le pregunta Hermione recelosa al tiempo que achica su mirada.

Touched. En el blanco. Draco sonríe, distendiendo sus labios en una semi sonrisa al tiempo que cruza sus brazos por encima de su pecho, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en una columna, en la cual se queda cómodamente recostado mirándola.

-Para alguien que presume de ser la bruja más inteligente que piso Hogwarts, eres bastante lenta de entendimiento Granger. –hace un silencio, y con un siseo cargado de malicia, deja arrastrar sus últimas palabras-. Es bastante obvio hasta para una sangre sucia dientona como tú.

-No sé a lo que estás jugando pero no cuentes conmigo. –le dice seria levantándose con las manos en la cadera, y el rostro de ella levemente inclinado hacia el Slytherin.

-Weasel y pelo de rata que magnífica combinación. –le responde en tono de mofa este, mientras juguetea con el anillo de su mano y mirándola agrega-. Además que no necesitaran ni siquiera una casa, con un hoyo en la tierra será más que suficiente. Claro todo esto en el caso de que no estés esperando por un mejor candidato.

-¡Imbécil! -le escupe Hermione furiosa. -¡Eres un maldito enfermo Malfoy! No pienso seguir con tu estúpido juego. ¿Me oíste? -le grita dando dos pasos hacia él para enfrentarlo. ¡Por Merlín, como lo odia! Con que infinito placer aplastaría su cara contra las frías baldosas del patio en este instante.

-Bueno te comprendo Granger, no debe ser agradable aspirar como sueño a una madriguera a la que hay que llamar casa por decirlo decentemente. Hasta mi elfo doméstico vive en un lugar mejor. ¿O tal vez tú sueño y del pobretón sea ese el de ser un elfo? Avísame, así les busco una casa en donde los admitan.

-Que poco vales realmente. Pobre hurón equivocado, te equivocas en serio si piensas que tu maldito dinero te convierte en alguien mejor. Que algún día aspires a llegarle a los zapatos a Ron.

-Merlín me libre. –exclama Draco con un gesto de asco en la comisura de sus labios-. Y tú Granger, te equivocas de nuevo si piensas que con tan poca cosa crees que sueño. –agrega burlón.

-¿Con que sueñas entonces? Ya sé. –murmura Hermione impidiendo que Draco conteste primero-. Con ser un asqueroso Mortífago como tú padre.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre con tu sucia boca. –le dice Draco furioso irguiéndose de su posición.

-Cuidado Malfoy. –deja deslizar las palabras Hermione-. Mira que puede haber un lugar en Azkaban esperando por ti también. –y mirándolo a los ojos agrega-. Ni siquiera puedes pretender compararte conmigo.

-¿Compararme contigo Granger? Sueñas. –le dice Draco con desprecio-. Ni siquiera te acercas a rozarme. De verdad que estar cerca del pobretón y el cara rajada te afecto el cerebro más de lo que suponía.

Los dos se estudian en silencio por unos segundos. Draco continúa observándola con una mueca de autosuficiencia y desprecio en la comisura de sus labios. Hermione está a punto de tomar sus cosas y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Es lo más prudente. Le dice una parte de si misma. Lo más racional. Pero hay algo en la figura del Slytherin que la irrita más allá de todo raciocinio, que la hace quedarse parada enfrente de él. Desafiándolo.

Y esto no hace más que alimentar la irritación de ambos. Como viento y marea potenciándose, hasta desatar toda esa furia que permanecía aplacada.

-¿No te vas? -le pregunta Draco al ver que seguida todavía ahí parada sin ningún atisbo de que fuera a marcharse.

-No. –le responde secamente-. Ni el patio, ni el colegio son de tu propiedad por más que te esfuerces en que así sea.

Los ojos de Draco se achican hasta convertirse en dos ranuras grises.

-No juegues conmigo Granger no me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer. –le dice casi en un susurro.

-Nada bueno me imagino. –le responde seria Hermione-. Pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hablas más de lo que haces-. termina de decirle con un gesto de seguridad en la comisura de sus labios.

-Entonces Granger, será un placer verte tragar todo ese mal interpretado coraje Gryffindor cuando llegue el momento. –le dice Draco desafiante.

-Dudo sinceramente que ese día llegue. –le responde Hermione y clavando sus ojos sobre él-. ¿Qué entiende un Slytherin como tú Malfoy de valor?

-No obviamente del valor absurdo que llena tumbas. Eso se los dejo para ustedes, ya que saben como poblar un cementerio. –y sus labios se distienden hacia una esquina de su rostro-. Muy valeroso eso si, pero en definitiva poco útil.

-Muy cínico de tu parte Malfoy. –le dice Hermione seria.

Y haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la Gryffindor, Draco sigue:

-A lo que voy es que cada uno lucha por lo que quiere con las armas que tiene.

-Aunque la mayoría de ellas sean ilícitas en tu caso, claro. –acota Hermione mirándolo intensamente.

-Llámalas como quieras. No me importa. –le dice Draco alzándose de hombros como si quisiera quitarle importancia a sus palabras-. El punto es… ¿Hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por lo que deseas?

-Hasta el final. –le responde Hermione rotunda.

-Yo también. En una guerra Granger, no importa del bando que seas, o de lo que consideres justo o no. Lucharás hasta el final sin importarte nada más. Y sabes para tu desgracia y la de Potter, yo también sé hacer eso.

De pronto Draco estaba serio. Y su voz sonó más profunda que nunca. Y las palabras se deslizaron desnudas, sin vueltas entre ambos. Hermione se lo queda observando sopesando el peso de sus palabras, ver cuanto de real había en ellas. O era solo otra muestra más de fanfarronería Malfoy. Pero el rostro de Draco estaba tan inescrutable, tanto que Hermione no pudo menos que asombrarse.

-¿Te asusto acaso? -le pregunta Draco después de unos segundos de silencio y con una mueca divertida en sus labios.

-Ni en tus sueños. –le contesta Hermione friamente.

-Mientes. Se que deseas golpearme……. Pero te contienes.

-Nunca volvería a tocarte Malfoy.

-Descuida Granger…… No te lo permitiría.

-Sigues soñando de nuevo Malfoy. –le retruca con ese tenaz desafío que impacta contra la acerada mirada de Draco como un insulto.

Y los ojos de él se achican hasta oscurecer sus pupilas. "Estúpida". "Maldita sangre sucia". Siempre así. Desafiándolo. Intentando demostrarle que sus palabras le saben a nada. Que no la lastiman, que no la afectan. Y la odia aun más por eso. Por alzar esa barrera que la libere de su poder un poco más. Y es cuando Draco se jura en silencio que no se lo permitiría, no a ella. No con él.

Y así como una serpiente ponzoñosa que ha detectado a su presa se le acerca. Draco inclina levemente su cabeza rozando con su mentón los cabellos de Hermione hasta deslizar sus labios cerca de su oído. Un leve suspiro que se escapa de ellos, erizando el alma de Hermione, antes de que estos se muevan lentos al principio, derramando con cada gota el veneno mas temido.

Es un simple murmullo, unas palabras susurradas con una voz baja y arrastrada en su oído. Una estúpida frase si, pero ¿por qué permite que la perturbe tanto? Dejándola sin sonido, sin respuestas hasta casi sin aire. De ese maldito aire que pareciera condensarse más por la cerca respiración del Slytherin. Y como si él mismo saliera de un trance, se irgue de repente con el ceño fruncido y la mirada clavada en el rostro de la chica. Y se maldice por dentro, por acercársele demasiado por dejar por un segundo que Granger se lleve su poder.

Mientras el aire a se volvía menos irrespirable como si se comprimiera a límites inimaginables. En un simple punto que amenazaba con estallar en medio de ellos. Letal. Como todo furia contenida hasta su extremo.

Ninguno de los dos percibía los sonidos a su alrededor. Para ellos el mundo había desaparecido en el silencio. Devorándose a si mismo. Ni sienten los pasos que en ese momento descendían por la escalera. Ron se detiene, la imagen ante él lo desborda. La tensión golpea su pecho como un mazazo, extrayendo todo pensamiento lógico de su mente. Una profunda arruga se forma en su frente, y ante todo ataca. Ve a su amiga en peligro y así reacciona. Atacando. Después de todo él es un Gryffindor.

-¿Perdiste algo Malfoy? -y echando una fugas mirada sobre Hermione-. ¿Estás bien? –le pregunta. Esta asiente con la cabeza en silencio.

-Nada que tengas para ofrecerme Weasley. –le escupe Draco serio mirándolo despreciativamente-. Y no te preocupes por Granger, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ensuciarme las manos con una sangre sucia.

El rostro de Ron se tornó más rojizo presa de la furia mientras daba un paso hacia delante para enfrentarlo.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! -le dice haciendo rechinar sus dientes-. No te atrevas a llamarla así.

-Déjalo Ron. No vale la pena. –le susurra Hermione, reteniéndolo por un brazo.

-Uyy… Que miedo Weasley. –se le mofa Draco, y mirando hacia las escaleras agrega-. Pero no te detengas por mí. Anda, ve y busca a Potter para que te defienda.

-¡Ya cállate! -le vuelve a gritar Ron más furioso-. ¡No necesito de Harry para poder defenderme!

-¿En serio? -le pregunta sarcástico Draco-. Yo pensé que no hacías nada sin el apoyo de Potter. Mi padre siempre me dijo que a los Weasley les gusta andar bajo las polleras de otros magos.

-No, Ron. Déjalo. –le dice Hermione intentando detenerlo sin éxito, mientras este extraía enfurecido su varita de su túnica.

-¿Hazlo? -lo desafía Draco-. Y lo próximo que veremos será tu patética cara dejando Hogwarts. –una sonrisa burlona se comenzaba a distender en sus finos labios-. Una nueva mancha, al ya de por sí manchado legado Weasley.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! -vuelve a gritarle Ron perdiendo la compostura.

-No. –le grita Hermione poniéndose entremedio de ambos-. No vale la pena. ¡Por favor Ron, razona! –le dice mirando recriminatoriamente a los ojos-. Malfoy tiene razón. Te expulsarán.

-No me importa. ¿Por qué le das la razón? –le dice Ron con el rostro enrojecido mientras aún apuntaba con su varita el pecho de Malfoy-. Quitate del medio.

-No. –le seguía insistiendo Hermione empecinada sin moverse, forcejeando con Ron-. Estás actuando como un nene. –le murmura entre dientes.

Es en el momento que aparece la oscura figura de Severus Snape como una sombra sobre ellos. Se acerca a donde se encuentran los tres jóvenes, con grandes zancadas haciendo bailar su capa como alas de cuervo en torno suyo.

-¿Qué sucede acá? Señor Weasley hágame el favor de bajar esa varita. –le dice echando una fugaz mirada sobre cada uno de ellos. Draco desvía su vista clavándolo en un punto equidistante a la de este.

-No sucede nada Profesor…. –miente Hermione-. Solo estábamos……… -pero no puede terminar, ya que Snape levanta una ceja y con un gesto despreciativo la detiene.

-Su concepto de nada es bastante peculiar señorita Granger. –y con un dejo malicioso en su voz agrega-. Me sorprende de usted. Más cuando el señor Weasley apuntaba claramente con su varita al señor Malfoy.

-No fue culpa mía. –se defiende Ron, echando una mirada de odio sobre el cuerpo del Slytherin.

-¿No? -le pregunta Snape dudoso-. Señor Malfoy…

-Yo no lo ataqué. –le dice Draco cruzándose de brazo.

-Muy bien. –murmura Snape sin dejar de observarlo-. Entonces esto nos lleva a….

-Él llamo a Hermione Sangre sucia. Esa es una ofensa. –le reprocha Ron que aún continuaba con el rostro enrojecido.

-Gracias señor Weasley por su recordatorio, pero se lo que esa frase significa. –le dice Snape secamente e ignorando por completo esto último-. Muy bien déjenme ver. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacar a un Prefecto, otro 10 puntos menos por ser el señor Weasley acá presente…. –agrega señalándolo con una inclinación de su cabeza-. otro Prefecto y no saber cumplir satisfactoriamente sus obligaciones como tantas otras. –y luego de un silencio agrega-. Ah sí claro, y otro 10 puntos menos por no saber controlar a sus amigos e intentar mentirme Señorita Granger. –una sonrisa de placer se distiende en los labios de Snape-. Vaya 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor en solo unos minutos y todavía no entraron a clase. –agregó sarcásticamente.

-No es justo. –le recrimina Hermione totalmente indignada.

-No hablemos de lo que no es justo o no señorita Granger. Y si vuelve a interrumpirme serán 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su descaro. –le susurra Snape con un tono en su voz que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda. Y volviendo su mirada al Slytherin-. Draco necesito hablar contigo. Ahora. –le dice al tiempo que sus ojos negros se quedan clavados en su figura.

Ambos se observan. Draco hace un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza y comienza a seguirlo sin mirar de nuevo a los dos Gryffindor que se quedan solos en el gran patio.

-Maldito grasiento. –exclama Ron ofuscado mirando alejarse a las figuras de Snape y Draco por entre las galerías del castillo que conducían al sector de las mazmorras de Slytherin.

-No fue tan malo. –dice Hermione dándose vuelta para guardar su libro en la mochila.

-¿Cómo que no fue tan malo? Nos quito 30 puntos y ninguno a Malfoy. –le reclama Ron totalmente indignado-. El cual te recuerdo te estaba molestando.

-Eso no te lo discuto Ron. –le dice Hermione con un resoplido-. Solo digo que pudo ser peor. Te pudieron expulsar si Snape no llegaba a tiempo.

Ron no le contesto se quedo en el silencio con el rostro todavía ligeramente enfuruñado. Y de pronto como si recordara algo de repente se da media vuelta y la confronta.

-¿Qué te estaba diciendo Malfoy cuando llegue?

Hermione lo mira sorprendida y cerrando rápidamente su mochila.

-Nada. –le contesta mientras comienza a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Nada? -le pregunta dudoso-. No sé… -balbucea-. No tenías cara de nada. –y rascándose la cabeza-. Parecías como si te perturbara algo…. Puede sonar loco, pero creí que lo ibas a golpear en cualquier instante. –y Ron emite una leve risita ante la sola idea. Hermione se para de repente.

-¿Y eso te hubiese gustado?

-Claro que si. Hubiese reído meses enteros. –dice saboreando esa imagen.

-Pero no lo iba a ser…. –le retruca Hermione seria-. Solo,… solo…

-Te estabas conteniendo. –le dice Ron sin dejar de mirarla.

La chica deja escapar un sonoro bufido mientras comienza de nuevo a caminar enojada murmurando palabras entrecortadas entre dientes.

-Hombres. ¿Por qué a mi?... Debí dejar que se golpearan entre los dos, así serían felices….

Ron la mira sin comprender que le pasa. Sacude su cabeza en desaprobación torciendo sus labios hacia un costado. Y con un profundo suspiro comienza a ascender por las escaleras que lo lleva a la sala común.

Pero Ron no sabe de contener.

Contener. Hasta que la rabia y ese sentimiento como un río de lava que inunda todos los sentidos se congele de tanto muros que lo contienen. Hasta limitarlo al punto de negar su existencia. Hasta volverlo seguro. Oculto.

_"-Se que deseas golpearme……. Pero te contienes"_

_"-Nunca volvería a tocarte Malfoy"_

_"-Descuida Granger…… No te lo permitiría." _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A veces Hermione sueña, sueña con poder bajarlo del altar en que se alza, de destruir uno por uno sus cimientos hasta que no quede nada. Solo escombros ennegrecidos dispersos a sus pies, como pequeñas piedras en el camino. Tan distantes las unas de las otras como todo el madito abismo que los separa. Si, a veces fantasea con ello. Más de las que quisiera, más de las que se atreve admitir a si misma. ¿Para qué hacerlo?

Y lo encierra en sus silencios, bajo una pesada llave que no quiere girar jamás. Lo contiene, lo pesa, lo calcula y hasta ya lo ha etiquetado. _"100 por ciento irracional y contra toda lógica"_ Si, así lo llama. Así lo define. Y tiene sentido para ella. Para la mujer que sabe de reglas, de pautarlas, limitarlas con una crudeza que podría levantar murallas si quisiera. Es que Hermione siempre amo las reglas, esas que la hacen sentir segura, aquellas a las que atenerse, esas capaces de resguardarla y protegerla de ese mundo que amenaza con devorarse a cada paso al que se equivoca. Por eso, ella no se permite fallar. No puede. Esa es una verdad tan cruda y áspera, que la asfixia de vez en cuando.

Pero los sueños nacieron para ser salvajes, indómitos y caprichosos como los dioses de antaño. Por eso será que les teme, por lo que jamás pudo seguir con la clase de adivinación de la Profesora Trelawney. ¿Cómo dominar un sueño¿cómo ponerle una correa y sostenerlo cuando este solo quiere desbocarse y salir sin rumbo fijo¿cómo poder retenerlo?

Pero Hermione a su pesar sueña. Son como imágenes borrosas, extrañas casi perdidas en su subconsciente. Son sueños de dragones, poblados de caminos sinuosos y traicioneros como túneles confundiéndose los unos con los otros. Y sobre todo, de esa lacerante sensación de una batalla que sabe ya perdida de antemano. En donde siente que parte de ella misma se perderá para siempre. Nunca recuerda el sueño cuando se despierta. No quiere hacerlo. Solo guarda la emoción de lo prohibido, el dejo extraño de un sentimiento acallado, oculto en algún recóndito lugar de su corazón.

De esa maldita opresión que se ha metido cual veneno entre sus venas. Madre de un dolor vivo que aún no tiene nombre, ni rostro. Pero que sabe con la certeza viseral de un condenado, que maldecirá y odiara por siempre su existencia. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si desgarra todo lo que es, y la vuelve nada. Y lo odia por eso. Por volverla vulnerable, por quitarle de antemano su puñado de certezas.

Es que Hermione ha aprendido a amar sus días buenos. En donde la opresión pareciera desvanecerse, volverse incorpórea dentro de su ser. En donde su frío roce como el de una serpiente deslizándose por su pecho, pareciera enrosca lentamente para caer en un letargo que desearía que fuera eterno. Si, esos son los días buenos. En donde para Hermione todo esta claro y simple como esa lección que aprendió perfectamente para su próxima clase de Aritmancia.

Pero algunas veces, se levanta en medio de la noche con los pelos pegados a sus sienes, y el ritmo de su corazón acelerado en mil ecos y un sentimiento mezcla de congoja y angustia apoderándose de todo su cuerpo. Esos son sus días malos. Son sus noches de insomnio, en donde cree sentir a esa sensación como serpiente despertarse, moviéndose en su interior. Y ella se queda despierta apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos mientras deja reposar su cabeza sobre estas, esperando. Esperando por el instante en que vuelva a su letargo de tiempo. Esperando y rogando, sobre todo rogando que nunca muerda su corazón. Porque en lo profundo de su alma sabe que no existe el remedio para eso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se levanto temprano esa mañana, no había tenido una buena noche. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Menea la cabeza de un lado a otro, como ahuyentando viejos fantasmas mientras baja la escalera hasta la sala común. En un costado de su hombro carga la pesada mochila con todos los libros que debería consultar en ese día.

La habitación se encontraba casi desierta, en un sofá ubicado en frente de la apagada chimenea, un chico de tercer año estaba recostado leyendo un libro _"Mil y un hiervas para preparar buenas pipas"_. Mientras la luz de los amplios ventanales inundaba el recinto despojándolo de sus sombras. En un costado más apartado un casi dormido Ron garrapateaba apresuradamente al tiempo que se refunfuña sobre un extenso rollo de pergamino. Con un codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la cabeza descansando sobre la palma de su mano, intenta terminar la tarea de la cual todavía le quedan veinte centímetros. Bajo la luz del amanecer sus cabellos parecían adquirir un tono aún más rojizo, como destellos de pequeños fuegos fatuos danzando en la habitación. Hermione se acerca con un gesto de resignación en su rostro, depositando su mochila al lado de su asiento.

-¿No terminaste la tarea de Snape verdad? -le preguntaba mientras observa el pergamino escrito con el tamaño de la letra más grande que Ron podía hacer.

-No. No es obvio. -le contesta seco sin siquiera levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo, al tiempo que deja deslizar sus ojos a la porción de hoja que aún le faltaba completar.

-Lo habrías terminado, si ayer no te hubieses quedado hasta tarde otra vez hablando con Harry de como no pasaste la prueba de aparición. -le dice Hermione con un soplido mientras se sienta enfrente de él.

Ron nada le responde, sólo se oye el ruido de su pluma deslizándose con más fuerza sobre la superficie del pergamino. En ese momento llega Harry, el cual se deja caer a un lado del ventanal mientras mordisquea el resto de una rana de chocolate. Los mira, quedándose en silencio observándolos a ambos.

-¿Ahora que pasa?

-¿Tienes otras? Hola. –lo saluda Ron al ver una pata de rana desaparecer en la boca de Harry. Este asiente con la cabeza y busca otro paquete de su bolsillo, y sacándolo se lo entrega.

-¿Aún no terminaste? -le pregunta observando el libro sobre la mesa.

-No. –dice con un dejo de frustración en su voz-. ¿Por qué Snape tiene que pedir tres metros de pergamino, sobre como funciona la maldición Cruciatus¿Qué quiere que pongamos? –dice mientras media rana desaparece en su boca-. Si se puede resumir en A: Maldición imperdonable, si la usas vas a Azkaban. B: Si las empleas muy seguido posiblemente seas un Mortifago y en caso de ser el sujeto en que la utilizan tienes altas posibilidades de estar muerto. Y por último y no menos importante C: Te están torturando, sufres horribles dolores, tormento, más dolor, volvemos a los tormentos. –mirando a Harry con resignación-. Ven es simple, nos ahorramos pergaminos y la idea se entiende. –y con un suspiro agrega-. ¿No tendrás otra rana por ahí?

-No esa era la última. –le dice Harry reclinándose contra la ventana y mirando a Hermione-. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que tarde Slughorn en perder su fe en mí?

-Si sigues así, no creo que pases de la próxima clase. A decir verdad dudo que pases de la próxima pregunta que te haga. –le contesta Ron con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

-Gracias Ron. Es un alivio saberlo. –le responde Harry socarronamente al tiempo que golpea con la frente la mesa, en total frustración.

-Bueno algún día tenía que pasar. –trata de consolarlo inútilmente Ron, palmeándole el hombro.

-Si lo sé. Aunque, hubiese preferido que ese día hubiera llegado recién a final de clases. –dice Harry apoyando sus brazos sobre a mesa y dejando reclinar su cabeza sobre ellos.

-¿No estarás pensando en ir a buscar el libro de nuevo, verdad? -le recrimina Hermione alarmada.

-No, claro que no. –se defiende de inmediato Harry-. Solo era una pregunta. –le contesta mientras hace que ojea distraídamente el libro que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Harry es mejor que lo olvides. –le dice sería y bajando la voz mira por sobre su hombro al chico sentado en el sillón-. No después de lo que paso.

Harry estaba por contestarle cuando la voz de Ron los interrumpe.

-¿No lo estarás culpando, verdad? -y mirando con desgano el pergamino agrega-. Harry no hizo nada malo. Solo se defendió, Malfoy fue el que se lo busco.

-¿Por qué lo estaría culpando Ron Weasley? -le pregunta Hermione ofendida cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con el ceño fruncido-. Solo digo que ese libro es muy peligroso, aún no sabemos a quien pertenecía y ese "Príncipe" no me depara ninguna confianza.

-Si, sobre todo cuando te quito el lugar de privilegio ante el nuevo profesor. –dice Ron con una sonrisa. Harry observa la cara enojada de Hermione y patea a Ron por debajo de la mesa. Este se gira para observarlo sin comprender y le pregunta-. ¿Qué¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Nunca pasa nada contigo Ron. –le responde seria Hermione al tiempo que se pone de pie, y tomando su mochila-. Por si lo preguntan, estaré abajo en el comedor desayunado. –y dándose vuelta para mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea agrega-. Aún tienes tiempo Ron de copiar la tarea del pergamino de Harry. Pero algún día tendrás que empezar a hacer las cosas por ti mismo, porque no siempre tendrás a Harry o a mí para ayudarte. –dicho esto se calza la mochilla en el hombro, da dos paso y detiéndose para agregar-. Te deseo buena suerte para cuando llegue ese gran día. –a continuación se aleja murmurando unas palabras entre dientes.

Ron se quedo con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir mirando el lugar por donde hace menos de unos segundos había desaparecido la figura de Hermione. Y como si saliera de un encantamiento de tiempo con los ojos aún desorbitados se da vuelta hacia donde estaba Harry y le pregunta.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? No dije nada malo, solo que ella no le tiene aprecio al Príncipe como nosotros. –se queda torciendo sus labios hacia un extremo de su rostro.

-Bueno si, pero….. –intenta explicarle Harry.

-Además que con él Harry aprendiste más que con todas las clases de Snape juntas. –sigue Ron no haciendo caso a los balbuceos de este.

-Eso es verdad. –confirma Harry irguiéndose más en su asiento, mientras en su mente por un segundo rememora la oscura figura de Severus Snape.

-El Príncipe solo te ofreció un atajo de cómo hacer las cosas más fáciles. –lo mira como buscando la aprobación de su amigo, este asiente con la cabeza-. Tú lo tomaste, y resulto. Eso no quiere decir que no sepas hacer las cosas.

Harry ya no estaba tan seguro en este punto. Es cierto que el libro del Príncipe había sido de mucha ayuda, pero también estaba dependiendo demasiado de él y poco de sus propias habilidades como hacedor de pociones.

-Además de no ser por él…. –seguía Ron en su monólogo-. Yo no estaría aquí. Así, que por lo que a mi respecta, yo le tengo mucho aprecio a nuestro amigo.

-Bueno si Ron, no voy a discutir ese punto. –le dice Harry mirando el libro sobre la mesa-. El Príncipe me ha estado enseñando mucho. ¿Y aún quiero saber quién fue? –haciendo un silencio-. ¿Qué más cosas sabía?

-Lástima lo de Malfoy. –agrega Ron frunciendo la punta de la nariz-. Tuvo que malograrlo todo.

-Si, y lo peor de todo es que aún no logro descubrir que es lo que está tramando. –dice Harry con un dejo frustrado en su voz.

-Ya lo harás no te preocupes. –le dice Ron consolándola mientras guarda el pergamino en su bolso-. De seguro que nada inteligente. –agrega con una risita divertida.

-Um.. –contesta Harry un poco enfuruñado.

-¡Vamos Harry es Malfoy! No es la mente más brillante que piso Hogwarts.

-Igual no me gusta. Nada bueno debe ser. –dice Harry levantándose-. O sea es un Mortífago, y él hablo de una misión, de cumplir un encargo. –comenta mientras anuda su mochilla-. ¿Qué clase de misión es esa¿Y para que tipo de misión podría estar Malfoy capacitado? -se pregunta Harry ajustando con más fuerza el nudo.

-Um, en realidad Harry no creo que Malfoy sea un Mortifago. –le dice Ron mirando la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea-. Se hace tarde. No niego que algo puede estar tramando. –sigue Ron cuando ve que Harry había comenzado abrir la boca para protestar-. Pero sinceramente dudo que él pueda serle útil a quien tú sabes. –le dice bajando la voz, al sentir voces que descendían en esos momentos por la escalera.

-Eso es precisamente lo que no se. Y lo que me molesta. –le dice Harry al tiempo que se coloca un tira de las mochila en el hombro.

-¿Y Dumbledore no puede ayudarte? -le pregunta Ron mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

-Dice que Snape lo está vigilando. –murmura Harry entre dientes y con el ceño levemente fruncido-. Él no cree que lo este ayudando.

-Bueno tal vez no lo haga. –comenta Ron sacudiendo unas migas de chocolate de su túnica-. Será mejor que bajemos Hermione nos debe estar esperando. –y volviéndose a su amigo-. ¿Crees que un lo siento sirva?

-Inténtalo, tal vez funcione. –le dice Harry que continuaba aún con parte de sus pensamientos perdidos en lo que estaría tramando Draco Malfoy.

-Lo haré. –le contesta Ron sonriendo, totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de este-. No creo que no piense hablarme por lo que queda del resto de clase. Así que lo haré. ¿Vamos?

-Ah, si. Vamos. –le dice Harry como saliendo de su ensoñación.

Y ambos salen atravesando el cuadro de la señora gorda, dejando atrás la torre de Gryffindor en dirección al gran salón.

Ella todavía no había desayunado, se encontraba ojeando un libro mientras los demás alumnos de las diferentes casas iban tomando asiento en sus lugares. Harry y Ron llegan luego de un rato. Ron venía con expresión de culpable en el rostro. Hermione se muerde fuertemente la esquina de su labio, pero hace como si no los hubiese visto. Estos se sientan a su lado.

-¿Todavía no desayunaste Herm? -le pregunta el pelirrojo tratando de romper el hielo.

-No. –le contesta sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

-Ah. –y echándole una fugaz mirada a Harry-. Yo, lo siento. –dice mientras se rasca la nuca-. ¿Qué lees? -le pregunta rápidamente ante el mutismo de ella.

Hermione cierra el libro y lo guarda. Hermione no puede seguir enojada con Ron, es tan fácil quererlo. Es tan simple y sencillo. Es de esos amores tranquilos y serenos que la resguardan. No hay nada de prohibido, ni tormentoso. No existen miradas acusadoras a las que responder, ni prejuicios a los que enfrentar. Es tan fácil amar a Ron. Es como esos cuentos de hadas que le leyeron de niña. Tan acabados, tan perfectos que cuando el libro se cierra ya no queda nada. Pero a la vez es tan duro. Más allá de las inseguridades de Ron, más allá de sus miedos. Hermione sabe que los cuentos son solo cuentos, y que madurar es alejarse lentamente de ellos.

-Una investigación sobre la importancia de las traducciones de las runas antiguas. –y haciendo un silencio-. Yo también lo siento Ron, no quise decir eso. –le dice mirándolo apenada.

Que el amor, duele y quema todo lo que eres. Que no entiende de lenguas, ni de castas, ni de nombres. Que un amor para ser vivido debe trascender el tiempo, y no ser el mero recuerdo de un cariño alguna vez sentido.

-Lo sé. –le contesta Ron apretando la mano de Hermione que estaba cerca de su pierna entre la suya. Ella le sonríe. Luego de un silencio, él se la suelta con un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas-. Tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo desayunamos acá? -agrega mirando con frustración el plato vació delante de él.

Y Hermione no quiere, que después solo quede la Nada. No, no quiere eso. ¿Cómo vivir así?

Minutos más tarde, todos en el comedor están desayunando. Llenando el ambiente con sus risas, el murmullo de voces entremezcladas con el de cubiertos y vasos. Un suspiro silencioso escapa del pecho de Hermione casi sin darse cuenta. Por un segundo se queda observando a sus amigos que charlan animadamente mientras desayunan. La amenaza de Voldemort parece tan lejana en ese instante, casi subreal. Como si estuviera viendo una pintura diferente, pero ella sabe que solo oculta la otra cara de la moneda.

Más allá enfrente a ella, Draco parece observar el salón con indiferencia. A su alrededor los Slytherin susurran entre ellos. Él parece ignorar todo eso, de vez en cuando desliza un comentario o una sonrisa torcida ilumina por un momento su rostro. Hermione no quiere observarlo, pero Harry se ha pasado hablando tanto de Malfoy que a veces le es imposible no hacerlo. Una mueca se dibuja en su rostro mientras su ceño se frunce más de lo que deseara. En ese instante Draco se ha dignado a hablarle en un susurro casi íntimo a Pansy Parkinson, mientras un mechón de su rubia cabellera le cubre parcialmente parte de su rostro. Por una extraña razón esto le desagrada a Hermione. Asco. Brutal. Crudo y violento. Irracional como todo aquello que no puede controlar.

Ante sus ojos, nada ha cambiado. No hay nada en la figura de Draco Malfoy que la haga pensar diferente. Ella puede paladear su arrogancia con sabor a hiel deslizándose por sus venas. Ese orgullo que pareciera que quisiera competir con el Himalaya, aún frente a los de su misma clase. Como si creyera que el otro sinónimo perdido para perfección fuera el de Malfoy. Y esa su sangre. Sangre pura, que parecería cubrirlo con una aureola de plata todas sus facciones. Más allá de él mismo, como una larga cadena que lo ata, a lo que es, y lo que debe ser.

Y para Hermione, Draco no es más que una pared de concreto contra la cual choca todo lo que la define. Así de atroz, así de bestial. Pero también, así de terrible. En donde ve solo fallos en los que deben fallar, y aciertos solo en los que ama. Lástima que la realidad juegue con otras cartas distintas a las que pensamos, y que la máxima seguridad que aporte una certeza sea la de su propia incertidumbre.

Lástima que los ojos de Draco se hayan vuelto más grises que de costumbre y que un brillo extraño halla hecho reflejo en su mirada. Como si el descubrimiento de una verdad que buscara desde hace mucho tiempo diera con su mente cuando menos lo pensaba. Mientras sus labios se distienden en una sonrisa, y el reflejo de esa luz siga bailoteando en lo profundo de sus acerados ojos. Es en el segundo que gira su cabeza y sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse. En donde Hermione siente que baila con ellos. Por más que su cuerpo le diga que permanece sentada, por más que las luces a su alrededor sean distintas. Hermione está danzando, y la habitación danza en torna a ella iluminada apenas por el mercurio de unos ojos que no dejan de observarla.

La sonrisa de Draco se congela en sus labios y ahora una expresión interrogante surca por donde antes reinaba la satisfacción. Draco mira a Hermione por unos segundos, mientras esta desvía su mirada posándola intensamente sobre un candelabro. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que piensa el uno o el otro. No hay tiempo para eso. Su mundo por ahora se dirime por caminos separados, por guerras particulares y por cargas tan propias como distantes. Draco le hecha un vistazo de reojo a Harry y Ron quienes siguen hablando entre ellos, de vez en cuando Longbottom participa de la conversación.

Y Draco los ignora. Lejos está el tiempo en que le importaba lo que hacia el "Valioso Potter". Sólo es conciente del tiempo. Y el tiempo se agota. Debe actuar rápido, no puede fallar. Ese es un lujo que no debe permitirse. Mira a su alrededor, y dejando la servilleta a un lado del plato se levanta tan silencioso que su ausencia recién es notada, cuando había avanzado más de medio tramo del camino. Alguien lo llama, él no voltea. Levanta una mano en señal de saludo o como un simple gesto de "Déjenme en paz" y sigue caminado hasta salir de salón y perderse por los pasillos del castillo hacia su único objetivo.

Hermione lo ve alejarse, por un momento duda en decírselo a Harry. Tal vez él quisiera saber a donde fue Malfoy. Pero este parece tan entretenido con Ron y Neville, además que ya saben donde pasa la mayor parte de tiempo este. ¿Qué sentido tiene que Harry vaya a perder el tiempo tratando de entrar al cuarto de menesteres? Niega con la cabeza y con un suspiro, tomo un poco de jugo de naranja de su vaso.

-¿Ya terminaste? -le pregunta a su lado Ron, quien se levantaba con media porción de tarta de calabaza todavía en sus manos.

-Si. -asiente ella con la cabeza, mientras recoge su pesada mochila que había traído consigo.

-¿No son esos muchos libros? -le pregunta Harry al ver el tamaño descomunal de esta-. Pensé que dijiste de tomarlo con calma, y solo un repaso liviano antes de los exámenes.

-Los cuales todavía se encuentran a una distancia razonable. –termina Ron mirando con el ceño fruncido la mochila de Hermione.

-Digan lo que quieran, pero no es malo estar preparada. Además con todo lo que tenemos que estudiar dudo que tu distancia razonable Ron, sea tan razonable contigo cuando te alcance. –le dice Hermione con un pequeño mohín de sus labios. Este revolea los ojos, y se aleja murmurando entre dientes.

-¡Mujeres, por Merlín¿Quién las entiende?

Harry estaba por contestarle, en el preciso instante que aparece Ginny, la cual acercándosele con una sonrisa en los labios lo toma del brazo. Ron hace como si no viera nada y se acomoda parte de la túnica bajo el peso de la tira de su mochilla. Ginny le murmura algo al oído de Harry y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se aleja saludando recién a su hermano.

-¿Qué me decías? -le pregunta Harry luego completamente embobado a Ron.

-Nada olvídalo. –dice este dando un fuerte soplido.

Más atrás, cientos de estudiantes que hasta hace un rato poblaron el gran salón se dirigían en grupos para tomar su primera clase del día. A través de los innumerables pasillos y escaleras que conformaban Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay algo en el viento, en el aire que no puede definir con exactitud pero que existe. Lo percibe en los silencios de Harry, de ese Harry que la vida ha hecho madurar de a golpes, a base de perdidas. Como un escultor que juega con su obra hasta dar el último golpe de cincel que la defina, o destruya para siempre.

Hermione se siente extraña con este pensamiento. Y no puede dejar de preguntarse que cuando todo esto acabe, si será capaz de reconocerse en el espejo. Hasta que punto la Hermione del futuro será igual a la que esta caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hacia su clase de Historia de la Magia. Si en algún punto habrá un nexo. Un quiebre en el que pueda reconocerse. Y por primera vez ve a Harry y Ron con ojos nuevos. ¿Hasta que punto podrá reconocerlos¿Cuántos golpes lograrán soportar sin perderse en el camino? No quiere tener una repuesta para eso. Definitivamente, no quiere.

Y se aprieta el extremo del labio con fuerza, mientras un triste suspiro se pierde por entre medio de ellos. Y acomodando un poco más la mochila sobre su hombro, observa a Ron. Aquel que en ese momento se acababa de dar vuelta para mirarla y sonreírle. Más adelante Lavender los contempla, dejando escapar un quejido lastimero mientras intenta ocultar una lágrima.

Hermione baja la mirada desviándola de la chica. Ron parece ni notarlo. Entonces se pregunta; ¿Qué otras cosas no nota Ron? Y para cuando lo note¿no será ya demasiado tarde? Y teme al tiempo. Y a los silencios de Ron. Teme que cuando lleguen las palabras ya sea demasiado tarde. Y Hermione no quiere que su corazón se congele de tanto esperar, convirtiéndose tan solo en una oportunidad perdida. Fría y reseca. Agotada de tiempo y nada más.

Mueve la cabeza repentinamente, ahuyentando fantasmas que pensaba dormidos. "¡Maldición!" "¿Por qué te haces esto?" se reprocha a sí misma. "¿Por qué?" "¡Maldita sea!" Y solo puede quedarse apretando con fuerza los brazos en torno a ella como protegiéndose de la respuesta. De esas odiosas palabras que envenenan su alma. Y lo maldice y se maldice por ello "Sé equivoca. Imbécil. No me conoce, no nos conoce ese bastardo. Infeliz." Y es tan irracional y crudo el sentimiento que la desborda, llevándosela en parte.

Y en lo profundo de su ser, siente la voz susurrante de Draco proferir como un veneno esas malditas palabras.

"_-Este no es un cuento o una lección que aprendes sin error de uno de tus libros, aquí los sueños se quiebran como todas las cosas. Inclusive los tuyos Granger aunque te creas una maldita sabelotodo."_

Palabras que hablan de tiempo. Odiosas palabras.

Que envenenan a su ser con su embrujo y que le hablan a ese sentimiento dormido que esconde bajo su alma. Y aferra con más fuerza entre sus manos la llave que lo guarda. Salvando la última esperanza que tiene de no perder a su corazón.


End file.
